The invention relates to a compound block kit of edge-toothed concrete blocks.
Compound block kits consisting of concrete are known in many forms. Such kits are composed of concrete plaster compound blocks which have an identical or different surface area configuration as well as a uniform height and which are used to cover paths, streets, yards or the like with a continuous compound block surface. If it is desired to provide e.g. lateral borders for a thus covered surface, different elements which are not associated and cannot be engaged with the compound blocks, for example border walls, fences, palisades or the like must be used. This results in transitions from the block-covered surface to e.g. a surrounding palisade wall which are optically not particularly attractive, especially since the individual elements of such a wall are frequently only inadequately position stabilized. It must be taken into account that such palisade borders often must absorb not insignificant lateral earth thrusts, which leads to substantial supporting problems. Further, in the case of a compound block covering, it is not readily possible to integrate within the covered area other elements serving other purposes, for example in form of anti-entry bollards, and to do so in a position stabilized manner. In this context it is known to interrupt the block-covered area by removing one or more of the compound blocks and to put in their place for example a limiting concrete column, concrete rod or the like. If a particularly good position stabilization is desired, this element must be concreted in place. It is thus evident that such compound block kits are relatively limited with respect to their applicability and flexibility and that substantial problems occur if a transition from the blocks to other elements is to be made.